Hooper, It's Hooper
by TogepiArias
Summary: SPANGLISH. Han pasado dos semanas desde que Sherlock Holmes y Molly Hooper tomaron el paso más grande de su relación, pero hay un pequeño problema con el nombre de la patóloga que aún no han discutido.


**AN: La verdad es que no tenía planeado subir ninguno de mis one shot/fics hasta que pueda manejar bien el inglés, porque por lo menos en este fandom (en mi opinión) los fics pierden la esencia cuando los escribes en español. Es por eso en en este y sólo en este los diálogos están en inglés. Tal vez es un problema que me pasa sólo a mí, pero es que no me imagino a Sherlock o a Molly haciendo sus diálogos en español (bendito sea el acento Londinense). En fin, llevo en fandom de Sherlock BBC desde el 2011 pero recién me animé a escribir este año, gracias a mi IBF que me motivó y me dijo que tenía talento ¿? Subo este one shot sin expectativas, sólo por diversión y porque estoy tratando de entender cómo funciona FF.**

 **Desclaimer: Sherlock es hijo negado de ACD y Molly es hijíta de Mofftiss. Lo único que me pertenece es el corazón shipper que me motiva a escribirlos en diferentes situaciones.**

Las puertas del laboratorio de Barts se abrieron de par en par. Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor -el único en el mundo- entraba con una no muy inocente sonrisa. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que todo marchaba con total normalidad, su apariencia no había variado en lo más mínimo, pero Molly Hooper no era cualquiera. Ella conocía esa sonrisa desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era la sonrisa que usaba cada vez que tramaba algo que sólo él sabía.

-Ah! There she is! -Sherlock said while he walked towards the very startled pathologist who was standing next to a stool.

Un pequeño hombre pelirrojo y que vestía un costoso traje azul marino caminaba con pasos inseguros tras de él. Recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar, tal vez en los periódicos o en algún anuncio publicitario, pero no estaba segura.

-Molly, _love_ , this is Andrew Smith, owner of quite big bank from Liverpool and old mate of mine. Smith, this is my wife Doctor Molly _Holmes_ -said the detective with a knowing smirk.

El rostro de Molly cayó en el asombro. A pesar de llevar dos semanas de casados todavía no habían llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a su nombre. Sherlock insistía en que debía cambiarlo a Molly Holmes, le gustaba cómo sonaba y quería que todos la llamen así. Sin embargo, para ella era no era tan sencillo. Después de dejar su departamento y la mayoría de sus posesiones para irse a vivir y a empezar una vida junto a Sherlock en Baker Street, Molly necesitaba conservar algo que fuera únicamente suyo. Además, siendo hija única, su apellido era lo único que quedaba del legado de su padre.

-Actually it's… -Molly started correcting her husband when the other man cut her off.

-Oh, Mrs. Holmes…

-It's _Doctor_ Holmes -Sherlock corrected him.

-Oh, yes. Sorry. Doctor Holmes, I was looking forward to meet you. You know, when we were at uni none of us expected to see this man married. He was really weird back then, well he still is in a way, but you had to see him when...

-Ehem.

Un sonido proveniente de Sherlock, acompaña de una mirada fulminante, le indicaron al hombre pelirrojo que era hora de callarse.

-It's a pleasure, Doctor Holmes -said Smith offering his hand.

-Er… Molly. Just Molly. The pleasure is mine -she took the redhead man's hand.

A Molly no se le escapó la mirada suspicaz con la que la observaba su esposo. Siempre hacía eso, cada vez que sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Now that we are done with the introductions… Molly, I want you to _please_ sign these papers for me. I need to examine a body at the morgue and they won't let me unless you approve it. I could have faked your sign but it's quite tricky.

-So you have tried to fake my sign? -Molly said, trying to sound severe.

-What? No. Absolutely not… Yes, I may have tried, but only once. It's difficult to imitate anyway.

-That's the point -said the pathologist with a funny look.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, como si estuvieran analizándose entre ellos. La inteligente mirada de Sherlock escaneando y tomando cada detalle del rostro de la mujer que le había probado hace mucho que el amor no era una defecto químico; la cálida pero retante mirada de Molly que no quería dar el brazo a torcer. Ni uno quería ceder.

-Holmes. Hmm, Sherlock. If you don't mind, I'm in a hurry.

Como si saliera de un trance, el detective retrocedió unos pasos que no sabía que había dado y se separó un poco de la pequeña mujer.

-Right. Molls, would you please, sign those paper?

-'kay. But you have to promise that you won't steal body parts this time.

-Promise -said Sherlock with a pleased smile.

A veces se comportaba como un niño, un niño al que le gustaba ser engreído, Molly pensó mientras firmaba los permisos. Era un hombre muy inteligente y autosuficiente, observando a todos con mirada crítica y llamando idiota a todo aquél que no le siguiera el ritmo; pero cuando estaba con ella todo eso desaparecía. En su lugar quedaba un hombre bastante sensible que lo único que buscaba cada vez que llegaba un caso era ayudar a hacer justicia, aunque él dijera que lo hacía para agilizar el incompetente trabajo de Scotland Yard.

-All done, _love._ Try to not cause me any trouble -Molly handed the papers to her husband with a charming smile.

-Noted! Thank you! -he give her a quick kiss on the top of her head- Smith, say goodbye to my wife and let's go.

El hombre pelirrojo que observaba toda la escena con asombro sólo atinó a sonreír.

-It's been a pleasure to meet you Molly. Maybe one day you two can come over to my house. My girlfriend cooks the best mexican food I've ever tried.

Molly sonrió ampliamente, agradecida por la invitación. No todos los días un viejo compañero de Sherlock aparecía ofreciéndoles algo así.

-Oh how lovely! That would be…

-Not necessary. We don't do social events. Besides, in two weeks from now Anne, no, Ashley won't be your girlfriend anymore -Sherlock cut her off.

-He means he would be pleased -Molly said apologizing.

Smith le ofreció una empática sonrisa y tras darle la mano brevemente salió por la puerta del laboratorio.

-So… see you at Baker Street then? -the pathologist said turning to face the curly man, a nervous smile in her face.

-Tell me what's wrong.

-What do you mean with wrong?

-Molly… -said Sherlock with a suspicious look.

-Oh, right. Er… I suppose it's… it's about my name.

Molly se miró las manos tras decir esto.

Ya no era por timidez, no. La timidez se había ido dos años atrás en su departamento. Era el hecho de no querer herirlo, de pronto evitar el contacto visual hacía la situación un poco más fácil.

-You want to keep your father's name -it wasn't a question.

-I would very much love to take your name, really. It's just that...

-It's the only thing he left to you.

Molly levantó la mirada ante esto. Él siempre sabía lo que estaba en su mente. Sabía por qué llegaba enfadada a casa, sabía por qué a veces se ponía el suéter de cerezas en lugar del de gatitos, sabía cuando necesitaba un abrazo silencioso, hasta sabía cuando quería jugarle una broma (razón por la cual casi todos sus intentos eran fallidos).

-Why didn't you tell me?

-Because I saw you so happy about me becoming a Holmes. I thought you would get a bit mad.

-Mad?! What a ridiculous thing! Molly you know I would never be mad at you.

Sherlock dio un paso hacia ella, tomando una de sus pequeñas manos en la de él.

-If it's so important to you we could discuss it later. Besides -he kissed her left hand- I think Molly Hooper-Holmes suits you better.

Molly le dio una cálida y amplia sonrisa, de esas que hacían que su nariz se arrugue un poco. Se limitó a asentir y a emitir un casi inaudible 'gracias'.

-That's better. Now, I gotta go. I solved the case about fifteen minutes ago. Smith killed his managing partner, Lestrade is on his way.

-What?!

-Apparently we'll miss diner. Pity, I kinda like mexican food.

-So what do you need the morgue for?

-Keep him busy. See you later. I love you.

Le dio un rápido y pequeño beso en los labios y se dio la medida vuelva, causando que su abrigo se levante dramáticamente.

-Love you too -she said when the doors were closed.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Nadie le había dicho a Sherlock que necesitaba algún permiso para usar la morgue. De todos modos, si hubiera sido así, él hubiera hecho caso omiso. Sólo quería entretener al banquero.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Molly y se reprendió mentalmente. No estaba bien burlarse de una situación así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Antes de volver a revisar el microscopio ordenó comida mexicana. Hoy sería noche de tacos en Baker Street.

 **YYYY eso es todo. Mi inglés aún es muy basic así que seguramente hay palabras o expresiones incorrectas :c Pero ya qué, lo hecho, hecho está.**


End file.
